Earth-2024 Story
There are couples of my fanfiction story and side story and it took place in Earth-2024. All of my stories will focus on my OC's life and there will be no canon hero story but they will appear in any chapter of any story. Accel Story Season 1 Season 1 took place in during Season 3 of Quiver Story. Daron Malvin had a normal and happy life until his family was murdered by the. He was struck by lightning, falling comatose for a week. When he woke up from his coma, he discovered that he had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he began acting as the vigilante and superhero known as Accel, and during his years at Xavier Institute, he goes by his another, Streaker. # City of Hero # First Encounter # Gifted Youngest # Unbeaten # Mutant Brawl # The Brotherhood # Arina Convos # Power Absorption # Soundwave # The Man in the Yellow Suit # Fire and Ice # Bling # Nucleus Flame pt 1 # Nucleus Flame pt 2 # Fast Arrow pt 1 # Jester Fun # Broken Friendship # Same Face # Childhood end # Origin # Truth Colour # Monkey see Monkey do # Final Fight # Change or Unchanged Season 2 After the event of Season 1, Daron, also known as Accel, saved New York and became a hero along with the fallen hero that they honored. However, he accidently opened the breach to another world and a powerful speedster villian, Time, wanted to kill Daron to took away his speed but the alternate Accel came to his team's aid and help them to defeat Time. Agent 10 Story Season 1 # Beginning # Assist # Team # Breach # Hero # War # Revenge # Mutant # Cry # Rise # Peace # Agent Season 2 Fox Story Season 1 Ciaran Dewitt was criminal and Thief until his former mistakes cost the life of his young niece, Nessa Dewitt. After that, he became the Vigilante and vowed to protect his sister Fiona and his nephew Alan and discover who ordered the hit that cost Nessa's life and looks out for his city and punished the wicked and corrupted people. His closest friend and later lover is Helen Hudson, a Celtic Healer hacker who helps him to discover the truth. # Season 2 Quiver Story Season 1 Arron Dove was a rich and former common popular teenage turned vigilante archer due to his parent's death and the crime activity increase in the city he lived. Arron's step-father took him under his wing and trained him for five years to became a warrior to join the Chaste to combat the clan of ninjas that worship an ancient spirit, The Hand. However, he refused and went back his home city after five years and became Vigilante of his city. # Five Years # Honor the heritage # Kill Shot # Framed Innocent # Broken Will # Last Heist # Crying for Justice # Beginning of Dark Years # Trustable and Loyalty man # Sample of Death # Bishop # Copy Skill # Mercenary # Deadly Thief # Flashback # Mystery of Real Darkness # Upgrade Death # Truth of Real Darkness # Darkness among us # Death of loved ones Season 2 After his failure to stop Tom Aolys from destroying the Settles and the consequent death of his best friend, Aaron abandons his hood out of guilt. However, He is forced to return to save both his family's company and his family, as Settles City has fallen into further ruin since the Undertaking. With allies, Bryan Albern and Live Run, He will fight to honor his best friend as the Arrow, all the while on the run from his former ally, Lina Drake. Heaven and Hell Story Season 1 The demon hunter and master of the occult Nathaniel Ronald specializes in giving hell. Armed with a ferocious knowledge of the dark arts and his wickedly naughty wit, he fights the good fight until his soul already damned to hell. He decided to leave his life behind, but when demons target Miko, daughter of one of Ronald’s oldest friend, he’s reluctantly thrust back into the fray and he’ll do whatever it takes to save her. Before long, it’s revealed that Miko’s ability to see the worlds behind the living world and predict supernatural occurrences is a threat to a mysterious new evil that’s rising in the shadows. Not only Miko's Protection; The Angel was worried. Together, they will fight the evil and sent it to where it belong. # The Beginning of End # Darkness within us # Devil's music # Swarm Eater # Blood Drain # Angry Boy # Happy life with the Dead # Fallen Angel's Feather # Chaos Feast # Wizard of Fever # Inception # Near the death # Love Blind # Final Wife # Deceived by the Light Notes * This whole story is loosely inspired of the CW's DC Universe but this is Marvel so there will no DC character and story in my story. Please don't hate me for doing this. * There will be Side Story in each story in the future. Category:TV Shows